To Your Grave I Spoke
by LokisChampion
Summary: For Harciczukor, who's amazing YouTube video made this possible. Eric (Huntsman)/King Henry COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Eric paced the stone room, waiting for the guards to shut the doors. He took in the massive chamber. The candles softly illuminated the old stone, worn over decades of use. The golden glow sparkled off the surface that he was here to see, but he already felt the tears behind his exhausted eyes, hot and threatening. In the silence, he jumped at the boom behind him, giving the signal that he was now alone.

He took a sidelong glance at the body in the middle of the room, waiting in the peaceful, cold, eternal grasp of death. Slowly walking towards the coffin, Eric took a deep breath, trying to keep himself steady. He tucked some long brown hair behind his ear as his moist eyes fell upon the man waiting for his goodbye.

The crown over his head of ginger curls seemed to give a ghostly glow to the King's grey skin. His face looked the same, his angelic features untouched by the harsh test of time. He was dressed in his best clothes, deep red with a gold pattern. Eric always loved those on him. The hands of the King were lightly folded over his stomach, as if he were sleeping.

Eric stopped at the side of the coffin, his cheeks beginning to wet with tears as his breathing was shaky. He restrained himself from running a hand down King Henry's cheek, just like he had that night. What he wouldn't give to see those blue eyes again. As the memories came flooding back to him, Eric leaned down and placed a kiss on Henry's cold, closed lips as his own quivered at the sadness escaping his body.

When he broke the farewell kiss, he stood beside Henry and wept, clutching the wood with enough strength his bones ached. Taking in a shaky breath, he looked at Henry's closed eyes.

"My dear King Henry…" He said before he had to swallow a sob, shaking his body to the core before he continued. "I failed you. I will never forgive myself…" Eric crumpled, his knees giving out as he fell to the floor, resting his head on the wood as he shook with sorrow.

"_Do not say such words, Eric. You are always by my side. I could never ask for anyone other than you, my friend." _

Eric looked back at Henry. Those words were one of the final pieces given to him, one that meant so much; it was part of him now. Eric sighed, trying to cling to composure as he drowned in the memories of his last days with King Henry.

Or perhaps it was the beginning of the end.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The first time Eric was even remotely close to King Henry, Eric was drunk and around a lot of people. This may be bad considering Eric was already a little angry for being turned down to join Henry's army by the guards conducting the search. Eric watched as Henry moved among the men, making them laugh, cheer and buy drinks in celebration of how many men they could rally together.

Eric chuckled as he took a drink from his mug of ale while a crowd of men laughed terribly loud. He looked to the crowd of men throwing their heads back, raising their glasses and clashing them together. He exhaled at the sight of them when he saw King Henry. His heart skipped a beat as he remembered why he wanted to fight in the first place; to protect him.

Eric also noticed how different Henry looked. His hair was wet and clasped to his head in loose curls, he wore no armor but black clothing, a low flowing neckline and tight pants. He looked so free among the men, unburdened. He watched as Henry laughed, drank and celebrated with them, all the while feeling a selfish anger rising within himself that he couldn't be involved in the celebration.

In the midst of the noise, Eric made his way through the tavern when he heard Henry's laugh above everyone else and he froze with his hand on the door. Eric thought it was the most amazing sound he had heard in a long while. He shook his head, pushed open the door and walked into the crisp, cool evening air. He felt a swell of anger. Why can't Henry know what Eric felt for him? Eric gave a pitiful smile to himself. He's a King, he has more to worry about than one man.

Sighing, he wiped his forehead and clenched his jaw before feeling a familiar ach in his fists to carry a weapon. Perhaps a late night practice was no harm. It would help him sleep. He heard someone open the door behind him, along with careful footsteps. Turning, he immediately straightened his stance, ran a hand through his dark hair as he looked to Henry, who looked equally put together.

"Eric." Henry said in a calm tone.

"What would you request of me, my Lord?" Eric asked.

"Please, there's no need for formality. I would like to request you met me tomorrow in late morning."

"May I ask what for?" Eric asked.

"Perhaps you could call it a test." Henry then gave him a playful smirk, rendering Eric frozen to his spot. "Can I trust you will come?"

"I would be honored." Eric said as Henry nodded.

"I look forward to our test. Farewell." Henry smiled and walked into the tavern as Eric stood, trying to collect his racing thoughts into a controlled bundle as he walked home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eric had made sure he looked normal as he entered Henry's castle. He had dressed in his regular leather armor, brown boots and his hair was halfway pulled back, the rest of it ran in loose curls, framing his face. Eric tried to calm himself by taking steady breaths in and out, but it didn't work. It seemed to do the opposite effect. He was abruptly stopped by a guard, causing him to tentatively stop, reminding him how nervous he was.

"What is your business, huntsman?" The guard asked.

The use of the word 'huntsman' put increasing thoughts of doubt into his head as he struggled for the correct words to speak when Henry walked out from behind a door, quickly addressing the guard but keeping his eyes trained on Eric.

"He's to come with me. Return to your post."

"Yes, my Lord." The guard said as he hurried about the castle, vanishing behind a corner.

"It pleases me that you came. Please follow me." Henry said, flashing Eric a smile as they walked through the enormous and surprisingly empty castle corridors. Eric took this time to take in Henry's appearance. He wore a red leather jacket along with brown pants and boots. His ginger hair was dry curls which slightly bounced while he walked, but his crown wasn't atop his head. Eric remembered that he must not feel the need to wear it, so he cast the thought out of his mind when they entered a vast room. It was lined with chainmail, armor, shields and weapons.

"The armory?" Eric asked as Henry walked to the weapons, grasping a large sword in one hand and an axe in the other.

"Well, yes." Henry said, eyeing Eric before extending the axe to him, which he took. "It's only fitting for your test, Eric. Are you ready?" Henry stood, sword in his hand, again that playful smirk on his lips as Eric focused on the task at hand, readying his weapon.

With barely a nod of Eric's head, Henry began methodically walking around him before quickly lunging towards him, his sword blocked by the wooden handle of the axe. Returning to walking, again he lunged but he axe made a clang on the iron as it was deflected. Without a break, however, Henry engaged Eric in close combat. Their weapons hit, feet stumbled and grunting as the battle continued on. After several long strides of fighting, Henry's sword caught on the edge of the axe. Eric jumped when Henry took hold of the axe, bringing them close with their weapons making an X between them, their breathing labored.

"Don't hold back, Eric. Fight me." Henry said before pushing away from him, stance ready as he watched Eric intently.

Eric exhaled before he really fought. He used the axe like he knew, it was an extension of his body as he drove it forward, then back before swinging it in a deadly circle, all the while hearing the satisfying clangs from the sword echoing in the armory. As their breathing rapidly increased together, so did this so called test. Eric lunged, jumped and dodged from Henry's massive blade while Henry smoothly avoided the deadly axe, equally showing amazing strength and vigor.

Henry lunged forward. Eric swung the handle of the axe and it hit the back of his knee, sending him to the ground, but not removing his blade from his grasp. Eric swung the axe high in the air before bringing it down hard. Eric closed his eyes when he felt a jerking halt to his axe. Fearfully opening his eyes, he saw Henry's sword over halfway embedded in the wooden handle of the axe, not even near Henry as they both gazed at their now useless weapons.

Henry exhaled and leaned his head on the ground before sitting up. Eric extended his hand and the King took it with that smile again as he placed their intertwined weapons on the table.

"May I ask what this test was for?" Eric asked as Henry turned to him, watching him in a sidelong glance, reminding Eric of his regal beauty.

"That, my friend, was a test to prove your worth."

"But I am just a lonely huntsman. I don't belong among seasoned solders."

Henry slowly walked towards Eric. "You have more skill than half the men I've recruited. You have such skill, Eric, that you can turn the tides in battle. I was terrified to fight you, Eric. You have the makings of a valiant warrior."

Eric considered his words as he now stood a few steps away. "What do you ask of me?"

"I ask that you fight alongside me. Not as a soldier, but a friend." Henry said and Eric couldn't tear his eyes away from Henry's, which seemed to be looking into his soul.

"I will fight with you, my Lord." Eric said as a smile came to Henry's lips and his hand clapped down on his shoulder, making his heartbeat increase as he swallowed.

"Thank you, Eric. I know you will be a brave warrior. Your friendship is greatly welcomed."

As they parted ways for the day, Eric couldn't help but come to feel a flicker of affection swirl inside him at the thought of finally showing King Henry the man he can be.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been a few weeks since Henry had tested Eric in the palace. Today was the day they were to assemble into the army they had created. Eric mounted a brown horse, watching in strong silence as the other men rode out of the vast stables, many prepared. He saw no fear in their eyes, only a hard sense of wealth, purpose. Gently, he flicked the reins as he walked into the crowded roads. He took notice of the villagers lining the streets, waving goodbye to their loved ones.

Eric took in the many soldiers clad in shining armor and chainmail, swords gently swaying from their belts. He felt out of place in his proud, new leather armor and well-worn axe hanging from its case on his back. It also felt empowering to be the man out of place in a time of great strength. Maybe he could bring a new sense of hope to the villagers watching the many riders with such fear and sorrow in their eyes. Enough to fuel a lifetime of nightmares.

He turned his gaze to the head of the march, watching as King Henry spoke to another man. Eric simply lost his breath at the sight of his King astride his massive white horse, which paced, seeming to anticipate the adrenaline of battle. Henry wore shining armor with chainmail covering his arms underneath; his brown gloves cloaked his hands as well as boots for his feet. His ginger hair seemed to have some control under his golden crown, which glistened in the low sunlight dulled by the moving clouds.

When the man he was addressing walked away, Henry turned his gaze and his eyes immediately met Eric's stare. Flicking the reins, Eric galloped to the King, who greeted him with a soft smile that made Eric return a nervous one. When Eric reached him, they both began walking out of the village, making their way to their safe haven, their stand against the French.

"You've picked quite a strong horse." Henry said as they had been walking for a long while.

"He seemed to call to me when I saw him in the stables." Eric said, patting the animal's neck in appreciation. "Yours fit for a king. He looks like a stallion."

Henry patted his own horse. "He is quite magnificent, yes. But all of the horses are bred for being noble in battle." Henry fell silent for a few moments, gazing at the scenery around them. The many miles of woods, fields and silence swallowed them. The only sound present was the gentle wind whispering through the fertile land, carrying the voices of the soldiers and horses for miles forward. "As are the men with me today."

"Only the finest are beside you until the end, King Henry. We all fight for you and for long awaited victory." Eric said as Henry's eyes met his, along with an amazingly bright smile that rendered Eric speechless. He swallowed as his hands grew a little tighter on the reins.

"I ask for nothing more than the company of great men." Henry said. "Another days travel and we should be to our haven."

It had been their second day of travel and Eric could feel his horse become excited as they had been riding for a while that morning. They made camp late last night and rose at down. Eric watched as Henry had been in business all morning. He watched in silence, wondering how Henry can seem so positive even when they rode to war. What nightmares must he have and keep hidden from helping hands? It even made him tense, worrying about what horrors could be in his head.

Sitting straight, he watched as the men speaking with the King rode away and he gently galloped to his side.

"Ah, Eric. I was just about to go back and ride with you." Henry said with a friendly smile. "I suspect you rested well?"

"Yes. I did." Eric said before they fell into another pocket of silence. Eric had a question to ask, but he felt foolish even thinking of it.

Eric swallowed when Henry interrupted his thoughts. "Something seems to trouble you."

"Your highness, do you fear the upcoming battle?" Eric asked, knowing he just had to say it or he may never get it out.

He watched as Henry replied. "I wouldn't say I fear it, but I do feel a little solicitous. Sometimes fear is too powerful a feeling to let us drown, ultimately killing our goal and heart. Instead, we must be plagued by our intolerable feelings to achieve our victory."

"Eric nodded, taking in a deep breath when Henry spoke softly. "Are you afraid?"

"A little solicitous." This gave them both small smiles as they returned their gazes to the road ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That night the men had made their tents, tied their mounts to secure them during the night. Eric sat with the other soldiers around a roaring fire, eating and laughing at stories and jokes. Henry was absent from the meal, but Eric's eyes gravitated to his tent when every man entered and exited it, always anticipating to see Henry's smile, but it was never so. In the midst of a new story, among the laughter, loud riots and hoots for more, Eric didn't notice the guard standing behind him.

"The King would like to speak with you." The guard said and Eric stood as he led him to the tent entrance. Eric took a breath in before he walked into the tent. He saw Henry standing with his back to him. Eric noticed the blankets bunched in a corner, ready to be used at any moment and a few lanterns lit up the tent interior, which was a brown color. There was a small wooden table towards the middle of the tent, which held some maps and rolls of parchment.

"You summoned me?" Eric asked.

"Yes." Henry said, turning to Eric. "I have a request for you. Or rather, two."

"What do you wish of me, my Lord?" Eric asked as Henry walked towards him. It was then that he noticed his hands were behind his back.

"I know you don't use swords, but I took the liberty of having one made for you." Henry revealed one hand from his back, holding an iron great sword. Eric took it, marveling the craftsmanship when Henry continued. "I also had this made as well, crafted to your needs as a grand warrior." In the other hand emerged holding an enormous battle axe, which Eric took with a look of pure amazement.

"How may I repay you?" Eric asked, knowing full well that there was nothing he could do.

"Simply use one of them in battle bravely. You may keep both of them afterwards." Henry said as a smile spread over his face.

Eric's heartbeat began to race as he thought of something. He may never get the chance to tell Henry about his feelings. He swallowed at this possibility, going through the consequences in his head of what could possibly happen. What if Henry said no? What if he hated Eric for his feelings?

"Something troubles you?" Henry asked quietly. At these words, Eric knew he had to speak.

Eric walked to the small table, gently leaning his new blades against it as he realized how close he was to Henry. It was now that he became paralyzed by those eyes, the blue, like ice seemed to take him by surprise when he cleared his throat, pressing on.

"I have something I need to tell you. Or rather show you. Please forgive me if it is only foolish or selfish. But I feel that you need to know this before we depart for battle."

"Eric, you can speak freely here. No judgment will be passed upon any words or actions you give." Henry said.

That was all Eric needed. Nervously, Eric slowly closed the distance between them, gently leaned him and met Henry's lips softly. The kiss was gentle, small and tentative. He silently inhaled Henry's scent as the sensation sent a small shock through his body. It was something he always dreamed of doing, but he became increasingly nervous. He softly parted from henry's lips and their eyes met.

"You're an incredibly bold man, Eric." Henry said quietly.

"Please forgive my intrepid assumption, my Lord." Eric said, feeling foolish. He took the weapons from the table and slowly made his way towards the exit.

"Wait." Eric felt a hand on his shoulder which was then on his wrist, removing the weapons from his hands. Henry walked the weapons back to the wooden table as Eric followed him. Henry turned around, he walked up to Eric slowly, making sure to meet his eyes before his lips were on Eric's. This kiss was a little more loose, their lips slightly parted as Henry's hands were on Eric's shoulders. Eric placed his hands on Henry's waist when they broke, Henry stole one last peck on this lips.

When they separated, Henry gave him a small smile. "I never said it was too bold."

Their foreheads gently touched as they gave each other small, perhaps lovesick smiles before Eric placed a small kiss upon the sharp edge of Henry's cheek when Henry spoke in his ear. "I enjoy our time together, Eric. I would have it no other way. We should get some rest before the battle begins."

Eric pulled back to be met with a brush of Henry's hand on his cheek before Henry walked to retrieve his weapons, gently handing them to Eric as he left the tent. He immediately entered his own tent and rubbed his forehead, knowing he was blushing with such elated joy he could hardly contain his smile as he prepared for bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Eric rose at dawn, but he lay in his blankets listening to the quiet of camp, knowing nobody would be awake yet. Sighing, he sat up, rubbing his eyes before stretching and standing with a yawn. As he dressed in his armor, he gazed at the axe and sword Henry had given him last night and he immediately felt a warm sensation on his lips as they quirked up in a smile. He wondered if Henry would be up, but knowing him he might not have even slept.

Exiting his tent, Eric took in the grey sky, floating fog and sleeping camp as he padded softly to the horses secured in a group together at a hill, which served as cover for their camp. He found his horse, which stamped with glee as he gave some small whinnies at the sight of his rider, bringing a smile to Eric's lips. As he gently stroked the horse's nose, Eric gazed upon the expanse of ghostly land that would be their battlefield.

"I trust you slept well?" Eric turned to find Henry beside him, he wore his armor but no crown.

"Yes. What did your eyes receive?" Eric asked.

"An adequate amount." Henry said softly. "This is the calm before the storm. When the other men begin to wake, we shall be ready before long."

"Henry, I swear upon my sword, body and soul that I will protect you." Eric said as Henry's eyes captured his very essence. "I will be waiting when the smoke clears, I swear it."

Henry nodded and stepped closer to Eric. "And I for you. I don't doubt your bravery or strength, Eric. I know you, and I wouldn't expect anything less from a warrior of your caliber." Henry smiled as Eric gently stroked his cheek and Henry closed his eyes, leaning into it as a few rays of sun poked through the over cast sky before flicking away again, possibly for good.

Without speaking, Henry leaned in and placed small pecks of kisses on Eric's lips for a few moments of peace and remembrance before the rage and adrenaline of battle took hold.

Henry gently broke the kisses before smiling at Eric as he gently rubbed his cheek before Henry made his way back to camp. Eric stayed with his horse a little longer, letting the kisses and exchanged words sink in.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Henry and Eric stood in the middle of the line. The soldiers were on horses, their steeds anticipating the rush of battle as they stamped their hooves into the earth. All was quiet as the fog was still thick on the battlefield before them.

In the silence, Eric turned his gaze to Henry. The armor was shining across this torso, the chainmail was new, unbroken. His thick gloves held the reins lightly as his boots gently sat in the stirrups of the black, leather saddle. He wore no crown over his unruly ginger head of curls and his blue eyes scanned the horizon, seeming to take every detail. His breathing was even, calm and relaxed as his horse gave some neighs and scraped his hooves. Henry patted his neck, rubbing in a small circle and his horse calmed down to a steady stamp of a hoof as he exhaled through his nose.

Henry's eyes flicked to Eric, giving him a small smile as he swallowed. Eric felt a small swell of nerves in his stomach and it must have shown on his face because Henry placed his hand on his leather-padded shoulder, giving a gently squeeze.

In a sudden moment, all the horses let out small noises and moved in place, making their riders sway to get their connected rhythm back as Henry's eyes shot forward again. He could just make out a wave of men running towards them through the fog as his horse threw its head back and neighed loudly while some others did the same.

Henry placed a hand on the hid of his sword. "This is it men! I want you to fight with strength in your limbs, fire in your blood and courage in your hearts! Fight light the heroes of old! Ride hard!"

Henry took one last look at Eric when he drew his sword, releasing a breath as he heard the soldiers draw their weapons, Eric held his axe. Eric nodded and Henry looked forward again.

"CHARGE!" Henry screamed and their horses sprung forward, pounding like thunder as the army following him let out a battle cry collectively, screaming like they would strike fear into the hearts of many charging towards them.

Pointing his sword forward, all he heard now was the clanging of iron against iron, his own screams of warning and some others, hooves digging into the earth and screams of terror, pain and death. He lost track of Eric when he flew through waves of French soldiers, striking them down, wounding them or simply running through them before looping around and charging into the horde again, repeating the cycle.

Flying atop his horse, moving as one, he fought with a vengeance and power he never felt before when he heard the horses crying and pounding in their own ways of fighting. The screams surrounding him seemed to spur him on, letting out his own cries as he swung his sword in any direction the enemy came when he heard it.

Ceasing his attacks for a few seconds, he saw Eric swinging his axe, striking many foes, then fighting one at a time, with energy Henry had never seen before. The cries Eric released put power back into his aching limbs as he spurred his adrenaline-laced horse forward into the fray of French closing in around Eric.

A chorus of screams, clangs and horrid cracks of death hit his ears as he helped Eric before tearing off in the opposite direction.

As he sped through the field, he failed to see the soldier before it was too late.

He took his shield from his shoulder and held it up as the arrow struck it, pushing him off balance before a French soldier hit his shield with the hilt of his sword, knocking Henry off his horse and hard to the ground, grasping his weapon and shield tight, ready to defend himself. He held his defense in the chaos as the soldier clanged his sword on the shield, Henry struck his abdomen with his sword and watched the life leave the man's eyes before he fell from his weapon but was met with an astonishing number of enemies around him.

"Eric!" Henry screamed before he fought for his life, the adrenaline forcing him through the soldiers massive and dully painful blows. All he could hear was his heart pounding in his ears, his own battle cries and the clashing of weapons against his own. He wished the battle would end soon while he fought hard with a burning heart and hot lungs.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Eric hadn't known how long he'd been fighting, but with one final swing of his axe and the sickening crack, it was over. He sucked in air as his eyes frantically searched the grounds, watching the remaining soldiers looking nervously for their King.

The silence enclosing around them was unnerving.

Eric slowly walked in the direction he saw Henry go when he was fighting, slightly afraid of what he might find. The trees were thick here as he scanned the area. Hearing footsteps, he turned towards them, horrified at what he saw.

Henry stood, his face and armor smeared with blood, his eyes tired and a bloody hand held his stomach as his eyes met Eric's before his knees gave out, falling to the ground.

Eric ran forward before falling to his knees, taking Henry's shoulders and leaning him back into his lap.

Henry gave him a diffident smile before cringing. "We. . .we have victory."

"Shh. . ." Eric said, feeling himself trembling as he ran a hand over Henry's hot forehead.

"You. . .fought like. . .a hero." Henry said through cringes of pain, closing his eyes before meeting Eric's.

Eric swallowed as a tear fell from his cheek to Henry's. "I fought for you."

"I know. . ." Henry sought out Eric's hand, which he took before removing his glove, feeling Henry's fingers tighten. "Eric. . ."

"Yes, your majesty?" Eric shuttered as more tears fell from his eyes. He sniffed before taking his free hand and holding the nape of Henry's neck.

"I wish I. . .could spend my life. . .with you." Henry said in a quivering tone as his thumb rubbed the back of Eric's hand. "Please. . .be the man. . .I grew to love. . ."

Eric nodded as he inhaled a shaky breath, making his entire body shutter. "I promise."

In his grasp he felt Henry begin to shake as he fought through the pain to speak.

"Remember. . .me. . ." Henry sighed as Eric nodded, threading a hand through his hair at the base of his skull.

"I'll never forget you, Henry." Eric sobbed. "I'll always love you."

Henry swallowed. "And I. . .to you. . ."

Henry let his eyes linger on Eric's when he took in his last breath, becoming deathly still in Eric's grasp, still looking into those blue eyes. Eric shuddered as he brought his hand from Henry's and closed his eyes. The tears wouldn't stop now as some soldiers knelt down to their knees a fair distance away.

Through his sobbing mess, Eric leaned in and kissed Henry's forehead before leaning over his body, crying uncontrollably for the King he lost and the man he loved.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Eric was now standing beside his deceased king as the guards pulled the cover from its spot at Henry's feet, bringing it up his body slowly as Eric wiped away some tears from his cheeks.

Jut remembering what happened made him relive the horror of his loss.

Sighing, he watched the guards walking the cover, blue and red up and running it so it ran the length of his body, covering Henry from head to toe. Eric felt another shock of sobs rake over his body as he held it in, or rather tried to but failed as tears soaked his face. He managed to collect himself with some deep breaths as the guards moved away from his body.

The guard closest to him turned towards him. "Henry told me to read a selection in his journal for you if he was rendered unable."

Eric swallowed and nodded as he steadied himself. He watched as the guard took out the small, leather bound journal before speaking loud enough to echo through the vast stone chamber:

"_On this night of preparation, I find myself craving the company of one man. He exhibits great kindness, outstanding prowess and a friendship that I've come to cherish. Upon my test in the armory, he blew me away as well as terrified me with his skills, hardened perfectly over his time as a lonely huntsman. In these coming days, I hope I can extend the exceptional skills and feelings he has given me. My final wish to Eric is that I can be the King he can look up to. I wish to become the man to spend my time with him, to show him what he truly means to me." _

The room fell silent as the guard said a final prayer, all Eric could hear were Henry's hauntingly eloquent words ringing through his ears as more tears fell down his cheeks. He stood, staring at the departed, now being carried away as the room emptied.

When all ghosts of the crowd were gone, he stared at the ceiling before whispering.

"Goodbye, my love."


End file.
